


Maps(35)

by Cheryle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryle/pseuds/Cheryle
Kudos: 6





	Maps(35)

“呃……”哈利想要大叫，中途硬生生把声音咽了下去。  
他切实地感觉到，压着自己的是一具滚烫的身体，隔着一层衣服布料，他能清楚地感受到对方流畅的身体线条。  
哈利能感觉到对方的呼吸喷洒在自己的脸上，感觉到对方的睫毛轻轻拂过他的脸颊，他们之间的距离很短很短。  
哈利闻到对方身上熟悉的香气，那种带着沉静与清新感觉的雪松味儿充盈着他的鼻腔，其中还夹杂着柳橙和柠檬的果香，让哈利有些恍惚的心神清明了些。  
哈利浑身一震。  
他想起了这股熟悉的淡香是谁身上才会有的了。  
马尔福。  
德拉科马尔福。  
雾气散去，德拉科的五官渐渐清晰。  
哈利怔住了。  
一个假期没见，德拉科的面部线条硬朗了许多，脸颊和下颚都有了些棱角，不变的是他和他爸爸如出一辙的高鼻梁和那双好看泛着点灰色的蓝眼睛。  
德拉科直视着哈利，掩盖下自己心底的小慌张和局促，他没想到自己这么快就能恢复原来的样子，还好巧不巧是在哈利的怀里变回来的。  
他斟酌着开了口：“那个，波特，你冷静一下，我慢慢解释给你听。”深吸一口气，德拉科刚准备把要点挑出来简要讲给哈利听，却没想到哈利瞪着大眼睛，颤颤巍巍打断了他的话。  
“那只……那只白鼬是你？”  
“嗯。”德拉科不置可否。  
“那……我说的话你都听到了？”  
“嗯。”德拉科认认真真地点头。  
“每天晚上……和我……和我睡觉的也是你？”  
“嗯。”德拉科挑了下眉，点了点头。  
“那，钻进我……睡衣里的……也是你？”  
“……嗯。”德拉科的脸有些微红。  
“那我晚上做的梦你也都……”哈利的嘴巴越张越大。  
“嗯，我都听见了。”德拉科看着哈利这样子，觉得有点好笑，“虽然只听见几句话，但是我也能猜出个大概来。”  
“那你……”哈利的声音有点打颤。  
“哎等等，你先别急。”德拉科用右小臂撑住地面，他似乎并不打算改变两个人现在的姿势，“等我慢慢跟你说。”  
“你……”哈利动了动身子，然后他发现了一件有点让他震惊的真相。  
德拉科没穿衣服。  
哈利视线下移，然后他看到了德拉科精致的锁骨和白皙的皮肤，再往下……哈利的脸越来越红。  
德拉科注意到哈利的目光，反应过来。这个魔法……哎……最不方便的就是这一点，变回来之后身上是没有衣服的。  
两个人维持着这个姿势，面面相觑。  
德拉科用左手揉了揉额头，叹了口气，打算先爬起来。  
哈利的反应比德拉科起身的动作快上一步：“这样吧我来给你找一套我的衣服穿……”说着就拉了一把德拉科。  
没想到一个没控制住力道，德拉科被他硬生生扯了回来，两个人再次硬生生撞在了一起。  
德拉科结结实实摔在了哈利身上。  
“嘶——”两人同时抽气。  
“呼——”德拉科吐出气，干脆不动弹了，就这么在哈利身上压着，不过他好心地伸出一只手来撑着地面，避免哈利真的被压痛。  
德拉科好整以暇看着哈利：“行了，就这样吧。”“什么什么就这样了？”哈利的脸现在红得像个熟透的番茄。  
“啧。”德拉科刮了一下哈利的下巴，“想什么呢？”  
“别急，一会就好了。”看着哈利这害羞的样子，德拉科也不想再逗弄他了。  
多比也快要来了，而且应该会顺便带一套衣服吧。  
德拉科对于自己目前的状态，坦白来说是有点羞敛的。但是一看着哈利这个看起来像是快要爆炸的脑袋，德拉科就觉得又好笑又可爱，那点小小的尴尬自然也就不被他放在心上了。“行了，大家都是男的，有什么好害羞的。”德拉科撇下这一句话。  
话音刚落，空气中就响起一个小小的气音。  
是多比来了。  
“德拉科少爷，多比来了。”说着，多比递上一套衣服。  
哈利懊恼地“噢”了一声，用胳膊挡住了脸。他和德拉科这幅样子，被多比看到了。  
多比机灵地背过身去。  
德拉科接过衣服，大大方方慢条斯理地换了起来，系衬衫扣子的时候，他看到哈利在一旁捂着眼睛还偷偷从手指头缝里往外偷看，忍不住笑出了声。“要看就把手拿开，这样挡着看不费力吗？”德拉科轻笑。  
哈利弱弱地“嗯”了一声，顿了几秒，然后才慢慢地把手拿开。  
德拉科穿衣服的动作不紧不慢，带着从小被训练出来的优雅，他白皙的手掌抚过布料，系上腰带，扎上领带……最后，他拿起最外面的那件黑色外套，轻轻抖了两下，然后外袍像流水一样合体地挂在了他的身上。  
衣服是典型的马尔福风格，裁剪合体，设计正统，花纹精致，一个小小的家徽纹绣在胸前那块布料上，袖口和领口的扣子都是暗金色的，低调又尊贵。


End file.
